An entity, such as a cloud services provider, can provide monitoring services for a website (or a web page of a website). Commonly referred to as “web analytics,” these services may entail the measurement, collection, analysis, and reporting of web data. Web data includes, for example, requests for files, page views, bounce rate, exit rate, and click paths. Monitored web data can be used for purposes such as measuring web traffic, performing market research, assessing the effectiveness of the website, auditing technical performance, identifying bottlenecks, and implementing advertising campaigns, among others.